Abstract TheInformationDisseminationCoreofTheScrippsResearchInstituteAlcoholResearchCenter(TSRI-ARC) willdisseminatescientificresearchfindingsmadebyARClabstothepublicthrougheducationalandoutreach efforts and will particularly target NIAAA-identified ?Special Populations? (youth under age 21, college-age young adults, senior citizens, women, and ethnic and racial minorities) that have characteristics that make themmoresusceptibletothenegativeconsequencesofalcoholuse.Importantly,thesepopulationsalsoareat high risk for stress, the primary focus of TSRI-ARC. Core Specific Aims are the 1) Development of curricula targeted to high-risk populations, 2) Expansion of internships targeted to high-risk populations, and 3) Outreachthroughenhancedsocialmediaandparenteducation.Thegoalsoftheseaimsaretototeachhigh- riskpopulationsandthosewhointeractwiththemhowthebrainisaffectedbyalcohol,theprogressionofthese effectswithcontinueduse,andtheconceptofthe?darkside?ofaddictionusingspecificexamplesfromTSRI- ARC laboratories, to directly interact with the community through laboratory tours and a continuation and expansionofourinternshipprogram,andtomaketheTSRI-ARCwebsitemoreaccessibletothepublicandto use it for communication between TSRI-ARC PIs as well as a critical resource for each of our curriculum efforts.